Valley of the Clans
by A Lurking Demon of the Night
Summary: Since my forum is basically dead, here it is in story form. Rated T for safety. Some may be a little M, depending on my mood.
1. ThunderClan 1

**This was my forum. Ish. Mine and Musi's. Since it's not very popular, it shall be converted into a story and I hope it gets more praise than the forum ever got.**

**I do not own Warriors. I own the entire Valley, except for all of Musi's cats. Leafshade, Ravenclaw, and Swanpaw are hers. I'd list all of them here, but she has a lot, and these are the only ones of her charries that appear in this chapter. Allegiances are up next. **

Redpaw stretched out in the shady darkness of the apprentices den. He was awaiting his mentor to take him out for battle practice. For some odd reason, Jaggedstar was late. Licking his scarlet chest, he sank onto his haunches, waiting...

Leafshade padded over to Redpaw, "You waiting for something?" she questioned.

"Yeah, my mentor." Redpaw mewed, bowing his head respectfully. "He's a bit late."

Leafshade smiled and sat down, "Well, he's the leader. He has much to look after,"

"I know. I know." Redpaw sighed.

Leafshade smiled at Redpaw, "I'm sure he'll come soon," she assured.

Redpaw smiled at Leafshade. "Thanks. Do I have permission to eat? Only I'd like to be ready for battle training."

Leafshade nodded, "I think you can have something small to eat like a mouse before you head out."

"Thanks, Leafshade." Redpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile and selected a tiny mouse.

Leafshade smiled as Redpaw grabbed the mouse, and she purred, "He'll make a fine warrior."

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Ravenclaw padded up to Jaggedstar and dipped his head, "Good morning, Jaggedstar," he meowed.

"Ah. Ravenclaw. I have something I wish to discuss with you." Jaggedstar meowed, sinking onto his haunches.

Ravenclaw turned to Jaggedstar, "What might that be?" he asked.

"Yesterday, Seedpaw came to tell me of a strange scent she found well inside our own territory." Jaggedstar meowed. "It belonged, as Seedpaw told me, to a large group of rouges."

Ravenclaw twitched his ears, "A large group of rouge? Rouges rarely travel in groups..." Ravenclaw fell silent, then spoke again, "We should make our patrols larger and see if these rouges are just, hopefully, passing by..."

"It is the size of the group that worries me." Jaggedstar meowed, kneading the ground with his claws. "Seedpaw told me that there were as many as fourteen or fifteen, judging by the scent. She said that they had stayed in one place for a while, then split up, heading off in pairs or individually. Until we know more, apprentices- No, _no one_ must leave camp alone. As for patrols, I'll have you see to that, Ravenclaw. You may go."

Ravenclaw dipped his head, "I'll see to it, Jaggedstar," he assured and padded away. He decided he would send larger groups of cats on patrol for safety reasons.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Redpaw!" Jaggedstar padded over to the small apprentice. "Sorry I was late. I had something to discuss with Ravenclaw. After you've finished that, we can got practice that new fighting move I was telling you about."

Redpaw looked delighted. "I'll hurry, Jaggedstar." He mewed, and finished his mouse in a few bites.

Leafshade smiled at Redpaw, "Told you he'd come soon." she purred.

"Heh, I knew he would." Redpaw mewed. He stretched out his claws and then padded after his mentor.

Leafshade smiled as they left, then padded over to a spot in camp to sun herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jaggedstar padded into a mossy clearing, and turned to face his apprentice. "The move I'm going to teach you uses several of the techniques I've taught you." he meowed.

"Really?" Redpaw mewed.

"Really. It is a move where you employ the hunter's crouch and your bird catching techniques." Jaggedstar dropped into a crouch.

"When I jump, cannon yourself into my belly from below." Jaggedstar instructed. Redpaw crouched low, tensing.

The brown tom leapt. Redpaw flung himself into Jaggedstar's belly, knocking the ThunderClan leader onto the ground, completely winding him.

"You see?" Jaggedstar panted. "It's a useful move, especially when fighting SkyClan. They always try to jump on you from a great height."

"Try it again, only this time, don't fling your paws around so much. You want to be tight. You move faster and have more impact strength."

"Yes, Jaggedstar!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o

Leafshade got to her paws, "Perhaps I'll head out hunting..." she mused and headed for the camp exit.

"Wait, Leafshade!"

Leafshade turn to find Ravenclaw padding up to her, "No cat is to leave camp alone."

Leafshade blinked, "Why?"

Ravenclaw explained what was happening and Leafshade nodded, "I see..." she sighed, "Very well, I'll stay in camp." _Though I hope this problem is resolved soon._

Leafshade sighed and decided to continue sunning herself. The sun glowed nicely off her chocolate brown pelt. She rested her head and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun's warm shafts.

Leafshade continued to sun herself, though she was rather restless. She wanted to get out of camp or do something...but those rouges...she sighed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

The pure white tom slinked through the undergrowth. His mission was simple. To find a weakness. But where? He shook his head. This was difficult. He had to come back with something, or else risk the punishment. He continued his prowling till he came to a sheer drop. The rocky canyon below him revealed his target. Kits were playing. Warriors basking. And they all were unaware of his presence.

Smiling, he turned and padded away. His leader would be pleased.

0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Leafshade twitched her whiskers, she raised her head and looked around but saw nothing. She sighed, _I must just be too tense..._

Swanpaw then padded out of the apprentices den, she had a long late training session the night before and had slept in.

Redpaw padded back to camp, limp from exhaustion. He spotted Swanpaw and immediately walked toward her.

Swanpaw turned to Redpaw and smiled, "Hey, Redpaw." she greeted, "How was training?"

"Excellent! Jaggedstar taught me a new move." Redpaw mewed, smiling. "How are you?"

Swanpaw stretched, "Well rested, Ravenclaw had me training late the night before and so I slept in today." she said smiling.

"Hmm." Redpaw didn't usually gossip, but he had seen Ravenclaw ordering bigger patrols. "Do you know why Ravenclaw's sending out bigger patrols?"

Swanpaw paused, "No, I'm not sure why...maybe foxes were scented and they're just being safe..."

Leafshade watched the apprentices talk from where she laid. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she saw the thoughtful and curious looks. She smiled faintly and rested her head, her fur glowing in the sunlight.

"Hm." Redpaw notice Leafshade watching them, and hastily padded away to ask Jaggedstar if he should collect fresh moss for the elders.

Swanpaw was surprised by Redpaw's sudden departure, "Uh...bye?"

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jaggedstar selected a vole from the fresh-kill pile and sighed. He was mostly concerned with the rouge group, and he couldn't just sit here.

"Ravenclaw!" he meowed, leaving his vole untouched.

Ravenclaw padded up at the call of his leader, "Yes, Jaggedstar?" he said.

"I want you to gather up some able warriors and Seedpaw. I intend to follow the scent trail of this group of rouges and see where it leads." Jaggedstar meowed.

Ravenclaw nodded, "Right." he went and gathered some fit warriors including Leafshade, and Thornscar, and fetched Seedpaw before returning to where Jaggedstar was, "Alright, we're ready." he said, giving his leader a curt nod.

"Good. Let's go. Seedpaw, lead the way." Jaggedstar allowed the apprentice to take the lead while he followed behind, his ears pricked for any sign of the rouges.

Leafshade dashed after the apprentice, her senses alert for trouble.

Seedpaw found the place where she had scented the rouges. To her surprise and horror, the scent was fresh! "Jaggedstar..." she mewed in alarm.

Rouges suddenly attacked from where they hid. Leafshade hissed and sprang on her attacker and got into a vicious fight as she tried to wrestle the larger tom to the ground.

Ravenclaw slashed his claws on an oncoming grey female and then held her in a tight pin, sinking his claws in the she-cats neck causing her to yowl in pain.

Thornscar grappled with a brown she-cat, striking her with his hind legs, and received a nasty scratch on his face.

Jaggedstar snarled and as a battered black tom leapt at him, he cannoned into his belly. The rouge fell to the ground, winded, and Jaggedstar sank his teeth into the rouge's shoulder.

Seedpaw nipped at a scruffy and battle-scared white tom, who lunged at her, grabbing her scruff in his teeth.

"We have a prisoner!" he yowled to his fellows. "Let's go!" And he vanished into the undergrowth, still dragging Seedpaw with him.

Leafshade got to her paws, bleeding from her face and chest. She turned to Jaggedstar, "They got Seedpaw!" she exclaimed, but was too weak to chase after them.

"Those pieces of fox dung!" Jaggedstar spat. "How did they know we were coming?!"

"I don't know!" Thornscar snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Leafshade hissed, "They may have scented us...or they may have planned it out..." she stopped, thinking.

"If they planned it, then they may have eyes inside our camp." Growled Jaggedstar. To Ravenclaw, he meowed. "I don't want anyone as much as a mouse-length out of camp without my knowledge. Oh, how am I going to explain to Redpaw that his sister's gone?"

Ravenclaw sighed, "I don't know....it'll be hard either way. Hopefully we can get her back..."

Leafshade nodded, worry clouded her eyes for Seedpaw and sympathy for Redpaw.

The dejected group headed back to camp, and Jaggedstar was immersed in his own thoughts. _If I hadn't had her come with us, she'd still be here! Oh, StarClan! How can I bear to look Redpaw in the face?_

Leafshade followed back to camp, head low and eyes distant.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Redpaw was waiting at the camp entrance for them. "What happened? Where's Seedpaw?" he mewed.

Leafshade sighed, "I hate to tell you, Redpaw, but she's been taken hostage by the rouges..." she trailed off, her tail still and eyes distant.

Redpaw stood rigid, his eyes blank with shock. "No." he hissed. "No!"

Rounding on Jaggedstar, he shrieked. "It's all your fault! You made her come!" And he sprinted from camp.

"Redpaw! No!" Jaggedstar bounded after him.

"Redpaw!" called Leafshade, she dashed after them.

Swanpaw heard, her eyes clouded at the capture of her friend. But Redpaw could be captured too! The apprentice raced after Redpaw as well, "Wait! Redpaw!" she called.

Jaggedstar chased after him, yowling. "Redpaw, no! You can't run off by yourself!"

Redpaw did not answer, only ran faster. Jaggedstar suddenly became aware of where they were heading. "Redpaw! Stop! You're running right for the gorge!"

Swanpaw sped ahead and leaped on Redpaw, dragging him to the ground and holding him in a pin, "What you're doing now isn't going to help _anyone_!" she snapped.

Redpaw struggled free and sped into the undergrowth. Jaggedstar bounded after him, but he heard a shriek of fear. He dashed through and saw the ground give way beneath Redpaw, and the scarlet apprentice disappeared over the gorge.

Swanpaw dashed into the undergrowth as she heard the shriek of fear, but only found herself falling as she arrived just as the ground gave way, vanishing over the gorge as her mind frantically put together what was happening.

Leafshade sped into the undergrowth, bringing herself to a halt, her eyes wide with fear as the apprentices fell. There was nothing she could do.


	2. RiverClan 1

_Yowls of rage and fear and pain rang out through the forest. The ground was thick with spilled blood, and dead or dying cats littered the ground, their fur drenched in scarlet blood. _

Birdbound thrashed and twisted in her mossy nest, her eyes clamped shut.

_Death had made the forest unrecognizable, even the leaves of the trees high above were stained crimson._

"No..." Birdbound writhed and convulsed on the ground, unable to rid herself of the horrible sight.

_Jadestar standing by the river, gasping her last breath. She toppled sideways into the scarlet water and disappeared beneath the red waves._

"No... Jadestar..." Birdbound curled up tighter, trapped in the terrible vision.

_Out of the sky fell a star. It landed on the ground, and the blood seemed to grow even more terrifying. A voice issued out of the fallen star, before it too was consumed by the rolling red waves. _

_'From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring. Renewed will be heart that was broken, the crownless again shall be king...'_

"Birdbound?! Birdbound are you alright?"

Wolfheart's voice then entered as he nudged the medicine cat, "Something wrong, Birdbound?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Gah!" Birdbound opened her eyes. Looking up, she saw the deputy gazing down at her. "I'm fine. Bad dream."

Wolfheart's eyes clouded with worry, "Was it a bad dream from StarClan?" he questioned calmly.

"I- I don't know." Birdbound mewed shakily. "I need my sister. She can help better then anyone else. Could you get her?"

"No need. I'm here." Birchfall padded into the medicine cat's den.

Wolfheart nodded to Birchfall as she entered, then turned back to Birdbound, "Do you need to talk to Jadestar as well?"

"Not yet, I need to be sure." Birdbound mewed.

Wolfheart nodded, "Alright, I best take my leave den," he turned and padded out of the den, leaving the sisters to talk alone.

Birdbound explained the details of her dream to Birchfall. "...And the star was covered in blood! I don't know what it means, much less how to interpret it!"

Birchfall sighed. "Unfortunately, neither do I. We can only hope that it will reveal itself in time."

"I guess..." Birdbound meowed.

Wolfheart sat in the center of camp, it was still very early and the sun hadn't even risen yet. He was disturbed by the the awful dream Birdbound had. She had been talking in her sleep.....

The deputy sighed, he could only hope it was all alright.

Birchfall yawned. She was out collecting herbs for her sister by the riverbank, and it was still very early. She moved further downriver, and spotted something odd down by the bank.

A bright scarlet apprentice.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wolfheart padded up to Birchfall, "What is it?" he followed her gaze and found two balls of fur. One of them a very noticeable scarlet. He turned to Birchfall, "We better get them back to camp," he stated, padding over to the two apprentices.

Birchfall nodded. She dashed down to the bright scarlet apprentice. He was alive, although the river had washed away most of his territorial scent. She could discern one thing.

"Wolfheart, these are ThunderClan apprentices!"

Wolfheart padded over to them, "Indeed they are," he sighed, "But they are still cats like us and need help," he lifted the silver she-cat with white stripes up on her back, "Let's take them to Birdbound,"

Birchfall nodded. She gripped the scarlet apprentice by the scruff and he expelled a fountain of water. She began to drag him back to her sister, the herbs lay forgotten on the ground.

Wolfheart entered camp and went over to Birdbound's den. He laid the she-cat apprentice gently on the ground, "Birdbound! We have some apprentices that need your care!"

"Apprentices? What?" Birdbound spotted the two bedraggled cats and let out a meow of surprise.

"They must have fallen into the gorge in ThunderClan territory." Birchfall meowed. "Remember the time when we were kits and the old ThunderClan leader came washing up on the bank?"

"Yes." Birdbound mewed. She rushed over to the apprentices. They were both alive, but she needed to get more water out of them.

Wolfheart sighed, "Will they be alright?" he asked, surveying the two ThunderClan apprentices.

"I think the scarlet one will be alright, but I can't be sure of the other one." Birdbound pushed on the scarlet apprentice's stomach. Another fountain of water gushed out from his mouth. She did the same to the other apprentice.

Wolfheart nodded, "I see.....I will go and inform Jadestar of them," he turned and padded out of the den and over to Jadestar.

Jadestar watched as her deputy approached her. "Those are ThunderClan apprentices." she meowed.

Wolfheart nodded, "Yes, and they needed help. They fell into the gorge and washed up on our land. I couldn't just leave them there,"

"I understand. I expect that Jaggedstar will ask me and Brookstar if we found them. Mind you, there's going to be trouble with some of the cats. They may not take kindly to having two ThunderClan apprentices inside camp." Jadestar flicked her tail, dismissing her deputy.

Wolfheart dipped his head, turning and padding back to check on the ThunderClan apprentices.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Birdbound looked up as Wolfheart entered. "Out! They'll be alright, but they need rest. Out!"

Wolfheart quickly left, chuckling at the snappiness and went to sit in the center of camp.

Birchfall padded back into camp, a silver fish in her jaws. Setting it down on the fresh-kill pile, she walked over to Wolfheart. "How are they doing?" she mewed.

"Birdbound said they'll live," Wolfheart replied, "They just need rest, she's not allowing anybody in,"

"I can understand that." Birchfall mewed. "What was Jadestar's reaction?"

"She understands why they are here," answered Wolfheart, "However there will most likely be trouble from the others about having apprentices of another Clan right in our very camp she warned."

"I bet Grasspelt will make a fuss, no doubt!" Birchfall groaned. Grasspelt was an extremely loyal warrior, but hot headed and impulsive. He would surely raise quite a ruckus once he knew that there were apprentices from a rival clan inside their very camp!

Wolfheart sighed, "Yes, Grasspelt won't be at all pleased....he's a great warrior, but apprentices of another Clan in our camp will stir him up,"

Grasspelt strutted out of the warrior's den, and he noticed the pair of them saying 'ThunderClan apprentices'. "What are you talking about? What ThunderClan apprentices?" he asked.

Wolfheart turned to Grasspelt, deciding that as a member of the Clan he deserved to know, "There are two apprentices from ThunderClan here. They were washed up from the river and would have died if we had not taken them here." the deputy said firmly.

"ThunderClan apprentices?!!?" Grasspelt shrieked. "We should throw them back in the river!"

"Have them drown just because they were born to ThunderClan?" Questioned Wolfheart, "Lives are more important than Clan rivalry, Grasspelt."

"Do you think any of the other clans think the same?" Demanded Grasspelt.

"I'm sure a good amount of them do." replied Wolfheart calmly, "They are young and innocent, no reason for them to die, those apprentices."

Grasspelt snarled and stalked away, growling in a clearly audible voice. "Maybe you should remember which clan you belong to, Wolfheart!"

"A Clan who respects the lives of _all _cats." retorted Wolfheart so Grasspelt could hear.

Grasspelt bristled, and vanished into the darkness of the warriors den. Birdbound padded out of her den, looking after him curiously. "What was that about?"

Wolfheart sighed, "Of course, Grasspelt is greatly displeased with the ThunderClan apprentices being here. But he doesn't understand that even if they are of another Clan, we can't just leave them to die."

"He wanted to throw them in the river." Birchfall meowed.

"He wanted to throw them in the RIVER?!" Birdbound shrieked. "That heartless piece of mouse-dung! I'm going to flay him!"

Wolfheart sighed, "Heartless indeed when it comes to rival Clans." he shook his head.

Birdbound padded back into her den, and gazed at the two sleeping apprentices. The scarlet one twitched, and he blearily opened his eyes. "W-where am I?"

"You're in RiverClan." Birdbound mewed gently.

"RiverClan? I'm not dead?" the scarlet tom tried to sit up, but collapsed.

"No." Birdbound laid her tail gently across his shoulder. "Sleep, little one. You are safe here."

Wolfheart stood at the entrance of the den, "They wake?" he questioned, voice in a hushed tone.

"Yes, now hush!" Birdbound licked the scarlet apprentices shoulder. He purred.

"I'm Redpaw of ThunderClan." he mewed.

Wolfheart nodded to Redpaw, "Greetings, Redpaw, I'm Wolfheart, deputy of RiverClan. This is Birdbound, our medicine cat."

"Hello." Redpaw attempted to sit up again, but Birdbound pushed him back down.

"You nearly drowned. You need rest." She meowed.

Wolfheart nodded, "You both probably took quite a fall and an unpleasant swim in the water, you best take it easy."

"Fall?" Redpaw frowned. Then something seemed to come to him. "Oh yeah. I was hunting, and I fell off the gorge."

Wolfheart sighed, "Yes, that can happen. You and your friend need to be careful. You were both lucky to even survive!"

"Thanks." Redpaw sighed and shifted his position so he was more comfortable. "Does your leader know I'm here?"

Wolfheart nodded, "Yes, she does. Though some of the warriors aren't happy about having two apprentices of ThunderClan in our camp."

"Wait, two?" Redpaw looked around at the still sleeping apprentice. "Swanpaw! You fell in too?"

Swanpaw blinked open her eyes and looked around, "Eh? W-What happened?!" she asked, dazed and confused.

"It's okay, Swanpaw. We're in RiverClan." Redpaw mewed, laying his tail on her shoulder.

Swanpaw looked around, "RiverClan?" she echoed, then sighed as she calmed down, "Better than being drowned," she wasn't very comfortable being in the camp of another Clan.

"Best get some more rest, you two." Birdbound gave them each a quick lick on the forehead before padding to the back of her den.

Swanpaw sighed, "They will let us leave, right?" she asked, turning to Redpaw.

"Of course!" Redpaw mewed. "If they don't, we can fight!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A little way outside the den, Grasspelt's ears pricked up at the apprentice's words. _Well, little one._ He thought. _I may have some uses for you two._


	3. Allegiances Part 1

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

_Leader: _Jaggedstar- Scruffy brown tom.

_Deputy: _Ravenclaw- Raven colored tom with silver underbelly, muzzle and ear tips. **Musi's cat.**

_Apprentice, Swanpaw_

_Medicine Cat: _Bumpypelt- Brown tom with a rather uneven pelt.

_Warriors-_

Bloombush- Snowy white she-cat with blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Seedpaw_

Leafshade- Chocolate brown she-cat with green eyes. **Musi's cat.**

Thornscar- Badly scarred brown tom.

Jaybound- Pale gray tabby tom.

Applefoot- Light ginger she-cat with dark red paws.

_Queens-_

Mudbelly- Plump brown she-cat. (Expecting Jaybound's kits.)

_Elders-_

Bentleg- Gray tom with a badly twisted hind leg.

_Apprentices-_

Redpaw- Scarlet tom with white chest.

Swanpaw- Pretty silver she-cat with white stripes and light grey eyes. **Musi's cat.**

Seedpaw- Brown dappled tabby she-cat.

_____________________________

ShadowClan

_Leader: _Duskstar- Black tom with white stripes and around his muzzle. **Musi's cat.**

_Deputy: _ Leopardfoot- Golden tabby she-cat with haughty amber eyes.

_Medicine Cat: _Daisyroot- White she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

_Warriors-_

Rainshadow- Sleek black she-cat with a small scar on her cheek. Deep blue eyes and long whiskers. **Musi's cat.**

Fleetstep- Dark brown and lithe tabby tom.

Bluestripe- Dark gray and blue striped she-cat.

_Apprentice, Orangepaw_

Marblepelt- White tom flecked with ginger and cream.

_Apprentice, Meltingpaw_

Spottedfur- White tom flecked with ginger and cream.

_Apprentice, Dotpaw_

_Queens-_

Shadestorm- Dark gray she-cat with piercing amber eyes. (Mother to Smallkit, Pouncekit, Dovekit, and Loudkit. Mate of a rouge, indentified.)

Maplefrost- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mate to Fleetstep, Mother to Pebblekit, Adderkit, and Frogkit.)

_Elders-_

Nightbreeze- Black tom with only one eye.

_Apprentices-_

Amberpaw- Golden and black she-cat.

Orangepaw- Ginger tom. **(Were you expecting a gray cat? Lol.)**

Meltingpaw- Pale cream tom with exceptionally long fur.

Dotpaw- Black tom with one white spot on his forehead.

_____________________________

RiverClan

_Leader: _Jadestar- Brown and green striped she-cat.

_Deputy: _Wolfheart- Large, dark grey tom with black underbelly, paws, muzzle and ear tips. **Musi's cat.**

_Medicine Cat: _Birdbound- Silvery gray she-cat.

_Warriors-_

Bluepool- Pale gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Fishpaw_

Birchfall- Grayish brown she-cat.

Grasspelt-Pale greenish brown tabby, lithe and skinny.

Minnowscale- Grayish tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice, Graypaw_

Berryface- Ginger tom with a scarlet blotched face.

_Queens-_

Logfoot- Brown tabby she-cat. (Mate to Grasspelt, expecting his kits.)

_Elders-_

Twintrees- Deep brown tabby tom.

_Apprentices-_

Fishpaw- Gray and greenish tom.

Graypaw- Silver tom with gray eyes.

_____________________________

WindClan

_Leader: _Flowerstar- Beautiful ginger and blue-gray tabby she-cat.

_Deputy: _Brownstream- Long bodied brown tom, with a unusually long tail.

_Medicine Cat: _Gemdapple- Beautiful brown and white dappled she-cat.

_Warriors-_

Suntalon- Large golden tom with shockingly green eyes.

_Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Silverwind- Slender silver she-cat with white flecks and white ear tips. **Musi's cat.**

Petalspots- Pale creamy she-cat with shockingly blue eyes.

Acornheart- Brown and ginger tom.

_Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

Eagleflight- Black tom with a powerful jumping technique.

Rabbitbound- Skinny and jumpy brown tom.

_Queens-_

Heatherbush- Light, golden brown she-cat. (Mate of Acornheart, mother of Rootkit and Yellowkit.)

_Elders-_

Silverfur- Formerly all black tom, but turned pure silver with age.

Milkpelt- Siamese looking she-cat, former kittypet, but became part of WindClan after helping them with a Twoleg problem.

_Apprentices-_

Silverpaw- Pale gray she-cat with one green eye and the other is blue.

Sparrowpaw- Brown tabby tom with two black paws.

_____________________________

EarthClan

_Leader: _Dawnstar-Golden brown and ginger tabby she-cat.

_Deputy: _Mudstripe- White tom with a brown belly.

_Medicine Cat: _Foxfrost- Ginger she-cat with black feet.

_Apprentice, Gorsepaw_

_Warriors-_

Swampstep- Brown splotched she-cat.

Hollyflower- Night black she-cat with silver paws.

_Apprentice, Bloompaw_

Turtleshell- Bluish gray mottled tom.

Lichenspots- Grayish brown spotted tom.

Dustblaze- Pale brown tabby tom.

_Queens-_

Cloverstripe- Brown and greenish dappled she-cat. (Mother to Mudstripe's kits, Dapplekit, and Redkit.)

Lapisflower- Blue she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. (Mother to Lichenspots's kit, Mosskit.)

Cherrysplash- Bright scarlet she-cat with yellow eyes. (Mother to an unknown tom's kits, Lightkit, Morningkit, and Scarletkit.)

_Elders-_

None, at the moment.

_Apprentices-_

Gorsepaw- Brown and ginger tabby tom.

Bloompaw- Pale ginger and silver she-cat.

_____________________________

SkyClan

_Leader: _Neonstar- Bright colored yellow tom.

_Apprentice, Fawnpaw_

_Deputy: _Bluebrook- Gray she-cat with clear blue eyes.

_Medicine Cat: _Owlfeather- Gray tom with large yellow eyes.

_Warriors-_

Squirrelfur- Dark ginger tom with white paws.

Cinderstorm- Pale gray splashed she-cat.

_Apprentice, Jaypaw_

Flameheart- Muscular flame colored tom with dark ginger paws and stripes. **Musi's cat.**

Beeflight- Black spotted ginger tom.

Applefur- Bright scarlet she-cat.

Whiteflower- Dainty white she-cat.

_Queens-_

None, yet.

_Elders-_

Scar- A former rouge who helped SkyClan out in a time of need.

Bentear- Scruffy gray tom with ears folded flat against his head.

_Apprentices-_

Fawnpaw- Light brown she-cat flecked with white.

Jaypaw- Black tom with gray eyes.

_____________________________

**Sorry! More to come as soon as possible!**


	4. WindClan 1

**WindClan here.**

**As soon as I get the rest of the damn allegiances up…**

**And I have not let one bad review damage me! Ah, yes I have. I haven't updated in a while. Just enjoy, will ya?**

Suntalon flexed his powerful muscles in the cold morning light. The WindClan camp was quiet, as there was no one else in camp, apparently. WindClan had just had a successful attack on ScorchClan, showing the sandy pelted warriors that they could not invade their territory. Although he was pleased, he was rather stiff from all the chasing he had done the previous night.

Thinking he might as well go hunting, to loosen up, he raced out onto the silent moors.

Spotting a tuft of brown on the bleary landscape, he loped after the rabbit, his golden fur rippling in the wind.

It was a difficult chase, but he finally managed to pin it to the ground, ending it's life with one bite. Picking up the fresh-kill, Suntalon sped back to camp, noticing one of his clanmates looking rather bored.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Silverwind padded out of the warrior's den, yawning as her silver fur glowed in the sun as she went to see what was happening around camp.

The she-cat looked around camp and sighed, she wanted to go out but she needed to guard camp. The others were on patrols or training their apprentices. It was so quiet, as there were no chirping birds in trees, or croaking frogs.

It was really just quiet.

Silverwind nodded to Suntalon as the golden warrior bounded back into camp, a rabbit hanging from his mouth. "Good morning," she mewed, happy to have company.

"Morning, Silverwind." Suntalon set his prey down on the fresh-kill pile. Noticing how restless she looked, he meowed. "You look like you want to do something."

Silverwind nodded, sighing dejectedly. "Yeah....everyone else already is out doing things and _somebody _always has to be on guard at camp. So I'm just kind of stuck here."

"Hmmm..." Suntalon looked around. There was no one in sight, and he was feeling a little rebellious at the moment. "Oh, go on. I'll cover for you." He meowed good naturedly.

Silverwind grinned, leaping to her paws with a surge of strength that had not been there a moment ago. "Thanks!" she darted out of camp, the wind rushing through her pelt as she dashed over the moors as she went to hunt.

Suntalon sat by the camp entrance, watching the sun begin to rise. _There is no sight more glorious than this._ he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a good hunt, and feeling much more refreshed (Albeit, exhausted.), Silverwind returned with prey in her jaws. She went over and placed the rabbits in the freshkill pile then turned to see the rest of the sunrise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Suntalon asked Silverwind. "I was born just as the sun came up. That's why my mother named me Sunkit."

Silverwind nodded, "Beautiful it is. It's great to be named after something so wonderful. I was just named Silverkit for my fur," she chuckled, ruffling her fur slightly.

"Indeed." Suntalon fell silent as the sun finally broke free from the mountains and bathed the entire valley in its golden light. It climbed steadily upwards, it's rays dazzling Silverwind as she watched. She had to look away.

"I love the sun, but sometimes I wish it wouldn't burn my eyes out!" she chuckled again.

"It doesn't bother me as much." Suntalon stretched. "We best let Flowerstar know that we have plenty of prey so she doesn't send out a hunting patrol for naught."

Silverwind nodded, "Right." She meowed, looking around camp. Flowerstar wasn't anywhere in sight, so Silverwind decided to look in her den.

Sure enough, Flowerstar was in her den, talking to Gemdapple, WindClan's medicine cat.

"Are you sure you saw- Oh. Hello, Silverwind. Did you need something?"

Silverwind dipped her head to Flowerstar, "There's plenty of prey in the pile, Flowerstar. Suntalon and I went hunting earlier so we thought you should know that hunting patrols aren't necessary for the time being."

"Well that's good!" Flowerstar nodded, smiling as she did so. "You can go get something to eat, if you want. Thank you."

Silverwind smiled and nodded, padding over to pick a rabbit from the pile and settling down to eat it. Suntalon joined her, and they both sat in silence for a while, eating.

Finally, Suntalon spoke. "Do you think Flowerstar will speak about ScorchClan stealing prey?"

"I don't think so. Flowerstar wouldn't want to provoke another fight. She only sent us on that ambush as a last resort. She didn't want to attack ScorchClan, Sandstar forced her decision." Silverwind meowed. "Flowerstar doesn't want to see her Clan's blood spilled without good reason."

"I suppose so." Suntalon ate the last of his rabbit, then looked up as his apprentice padded out of the apprentice's den. "Silverpaw. You're up late."

"Sorry, Suntalon." Silverpaw bowed her head. "I had a bad dream."

"Bad dream? I would generally think those would wake you up, not keep you asleep." Silverwind mewed.

"Well, that wasn't the case with this one. It was really gripping." Silverpaw shook her head. "Anyway, weren't we going to practice hunting moves?"

"Yes, we were." Suntalon stood up, then, after saying goodbye to Silverwind, padded out of camp with his apprentice in tow.

_I wonder what she dreamed about? _The golden warrior thought.


	5. ShadowClan 1

**Hello. I know the rest of the Allegiances are taking a helluva long time, but there are a lot of cats in a lot of clans.**

**Here be ShadowClan.**

The sky was darkening rapidly, and Shadestorm gazed up at the setting sun. The clouds were stained scarlet with the light from the sun, and the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to show.

"Shouldn't you be in the nursery?" Leopardfoot asked, the haughty she-cat flicking her tail carelessly.

"My kits can manage without me for a few moments." Shadestorm replied, still looking up at the sky. The sun had vanished behind the mountains, but the sky still shone red.

Leopardfoot didn't say anything, but walked away, still fixed with her haughty profile. Shadestorm sighed, and looked around camp. There was no one in sight apart from Daisyroot, who was explaining to Amberpaw about herbs.

"And this one?" Amberpaw mewed, prodding a five petaled pink plant.

"Borage. It's for nursing queens, like Shadestorm over there." Daisyroot mewed, winking at the gray queen. "She could use some. Go and bring that to her."

"Right." Amberpaw picked up some of the borage and trotted over to Shadestorm, smiling.

"Didn't you give me some of this this morning and at sun-high?" Shadestorm asked, looking over at Daisyroot, who smiled.

"You have four kits. You need it~!"

Speaking of kits, Shadestorm heard her little ones mewling from the nursery. She, after chewing up the borage, padded over to her kits. As expected, it was Loudkit who was making all the ruckus. He was being pinned down by Pouncekit, who giggled madly as she pushed her brother into the mossy nursery floor.

"Pouncekit, leave your brother alone." Shadestorm meowed.

"But he always whines when we play! He can't play right!" Pouncekit wailed.

Loudkit screamed and struggled away from his sister, still screeching.

"Pouncekit!"

"I didn't do anything!" Pouncekit protested, backing away from her brother.

"He always does that." Dovekit mewed, looking rather mature as she sat beside Smallkit. "Every time any of us try and play with him. He freaks out."

"Yeah, and I think I'm going deaf." Smallkit flicked his ears.

"So am I. We can't even play with each other! He goes crazy and screams!" Pouncekit mewled.

"That's enough." Shadestorm meowed firmly, wrapping her tail around Loudkit, who began to suckle quietly. "You just have to deal with your brother until you all become apprentices."

"But that's _ages_ away!" Pouncekit whined.

"Two moons. That's hardly that long." Shadestorm licked the top of Dovekit's head as she curled up by her mother. "You'll get your turn soon enough."

Maplefrost, the only other queen in ShadowClan, looked up sleepily. "Whatzgoingon?"

"Nothing, Maplefrost. You can go back to sleep." Shadestorm meowed, looking over at the golden tabby.

Maplefrost groaned and rolled over, then jumped up, as she apparently rolled over on Adderkit, and immediately started licking the small tom's head.

"I'm sorry, Adderkit. I didn't know you were there." She licked the grayish kit's ears, and he quieted down, purring as she did so. Turning her gaze on Shadestorm, Maplefrost asked. "Has Duskstar said anything about when these little rascals will become apprentices?"

"Not that I've heard." Shadestorm licked Dovekit's head again as Pouncekit curled up after batting at Smallkit.

Maplefrost sighed. "These three are getting too big for the nursery." She commented as Pebblekit wrestled with her brother, Frogkit. Pebblekit mewed playfully as Frogkit tackled her.

"You won't win, Pebblestorm!" Frogkit mewled, batting at his sister.

"PebbleClan shall never be defeated!" Pebblekit declared. "I will defeat you, Frogstar!"

"Yah!" With a lunge, Frogkit swept Pebblekit off her paws, and the pair of them rolled over into Adderkit, who shrieked with indignation as the two tabby kits squished him.

"Settle down, you two." Maplefrost nudged the two kits off their brother.

"You all need to get some sleep." Shadestorm meowed, placing her paw on Dovekit's back before the she-kit could go join the playing kits.

Maplefrost gave her kits a warning look as they started to protest, but they quickly quieted.

"Wait till they're asleep. Then we'll sneak out and go explore camp." Pebblekit mewed to Pouncekit as she passed. Pouncekit grinned.

0o0o0o

It was rather dark in the ShadowClan camp, and there was no cat in sight. Pouncekit and Pebblekit pushed their way through a gap in the marsh reeds and looked around at the star lit camp.

"It's so big at night!" Pouncekit hissed, and Pebblekit nodded in agreement.

The camp was quiet as the pair of kits bounded around, playing an almost silent game of tag, giggling every now and then. They eventually dashed to the entrance to camp, when Pouncekit stopped. She looked out into the shadows and suddenly motioned frantically for her friend to stop.

"What?" Pebblekit asked, looking first at Pouncekit, then at the black undergrowth.

"I thought I heard growling." Pouncekit mewed, her amber eyes wide with fear.

A second later, there was a low snarl, and a fox came into sight, it's fangs bared.


End file.
